comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Earth-1260 Story Arcs!
Obviously, there will be too many mini arcs to list in the blog, so for each character/team I'll add small descriptions of major arcs, and eventually I'll add the Universe Trembling arc that leads to everything being changed. In this blog I only list the ones I can think of right now that are of extreme importance. Spider-Man Sinister Six As Spider-Man's popularity begins to grow, one person still isn't happy about it. Dr. Octopus, Spider-Man's greatest enemy at the time, recruits the Rhino, Electro, Sub-Zero, and Vulture to work with him and try to kill Spider-Man. During their first confrontation, he mocks all of them during the battle, but they still prove to be too much for him, so he ends up escaping from the battle, but Vulture is still arrested, and only four of them remain. As they are hiding out in one of their warehouses, Mysterio arrives, taking charge of the group, and breaking Vulture out of prison. Eventually, the battle is taken to the Triskellion, as Spider-Man believes S.H.I.E.L.D. is the only way he can beat these guys, and only Mysterio and Electro end up escaping. Identity Crisis When a new Spider-Man comes to New York, he shows no mercy in fighting criminals, only showing himself in the night. The real Spider-Man wishes to get to the bottom of this new vigilante, but he keeps getting distracted by the recently revealed to be alive supervillain known as Venom. He eventually discovers Venom is now masquerading as him as well, summing up to three Spider-Men in New York. As if that wasn't enough. Soon, Spider-Man encounters another impersonator who seemed to be on his side. Together these two new Spider-Men took out the vigilante Spider-Man, revealed to be Frank Castle, and he agrees to help them take out Venom. The Night Gwen Stacy Died Ever since their break-up, things had been strained between Peter and Gwen, especially since Peter had started dating Mary Jane Watson. Peter goes to visit his friend, Harry Osborn, in jail, who shows clear remorse for his crimes. Even though he no longer called himself the Green Goblin, a new one had showed up. Spider-Man became occupied with this new hulking figure, who was very similar to his deceased enemy, the Hobgoblin. Eventually, the new Green Goblin is revealed to be Harry's father, Norman Osborn, and a week long battle begins between the two arch enemies. Eventually, Norman attacks his own Oscorp facility, which frees the symbiote project known as Carnage. Now Spider-Man has to deal with both Goblin and Carnage, but Carnage has only one think on its primitive mind: Kill. Eventually, it's mass murder caught up to Gwen Stacy. After her death was made known to everyone important to her, Peter personally made sure that Goblin and Carnage were taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, and the Carnage was seemingly destroyed. Clone Saga Spider-Man faces a new foe called the Scorpion in the Daily Bugle, and after being unmasked, the Scorpion has Peter Parker's face. He freaks out and takes the Scorpion to the Fantastic Four. He revealed his identity to them, trusting them to find out what the Scorpion was. They eventually came to the conclusion that he was a clone, which freaked Peter out. He eventually discovered two other clones calling themselves Spider-Woman and Scarlet Spider. When Mary Jane goes missing, they discover the last Spider-Man clone, Spidercide, has kidnapped her. He plans on cloning her and making her a freak like him, and then disposing of the contaminated original tissue. The clones find Spidercide and battle him, but eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up, saying they are all under arrest, but scientists from Project: Pegasus arrive, including Curtis Connors. They reveal they created the Spider clones, and they are property of Project: Pegasus, which eventually leads to Fury leaving Connors alone with the Spider-People, while soldiers of Project: Pegasus break into the Baxter Building in an attempt to recover the Scorpion, but he wakes up and helps the Fantastic Four fight them off. Back at Oscorp, the Lizard battles the Spider people, resulting in the deaths of Spidercide, Scarlet Spider, and the Lizard. Spider-Woman escapes but Spider-Man goes to the Baxter Building to help the Fantastic Four, after making sure Mary Jane was okay. He discovers S.H.I.E.L.D. has intervened, and Spider-Man thanks the Fantastic Four for their help. At the Triskellion, the Scorpion and Spidercide's Mary Jane clone are being kept in tubes. But at Project: Pegasus, Miles Warren and Arnim Zola say the most important clone never managed to escape, and they look down at the body of a Gwen Stacy clone. X-Men Children of the Atom Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Beast, and Iceman are sent to Genosha in order to confront Magneto in a peaceful manner, but when none of them report back in within a week, the teachers decide it is time to find more X-Men. Soon, Phoenix, Thunderbird, Angel, Black Bat, and Storm are recruited to save the X-Men. The teachers, as well as the new students, are deployed into Genosha where they discover Magneto's telepath, Mesmero, is brainwashing the X-Men into believing Magneto's cause, but the new X-Men manage to save them just in time. House of M When Magneto and the citizens of Genosha begin an intrusion on America, he uses Scarlet Witch's powers to demolish everything in his way, but she shows clear signs of remorse, not wanting to do what her father is doing. When a battle breaks out between the two, the X-Men attempt to get involved, but everything only results in the Scarlet Witch's death. Even after Magneto pulls the Brotherhood back, Professor X, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey do not sense her spirit on their plane of existence. Power of the Phoenix When Jean Grey's powers start becoming too much for her to handle, Professor X takes Emma Frost (the next most powerful telepath) and Iceman (Jean's current boyfriend) inside of her mind to help fix her, while the rest of the X-Men has to fight of the backlashes of her powers in real life. Eventually, Emma Frost steals the Phoenix Force from Jean in order to help her control her powers, but Emma goes into a coma. Not long afterwards, Jean and Iceman break up and he leaves the team temporarily until Kitty convinces him to come back. Fantastic Four Doomsday Dr. Doom opens up a portal to the Negative Zone, causing monsters to begin invading the planet, and when the Fantastic Four confront Doom about it, he says the only way to close the portal is from inside of it. So the FF and Dr. Doom are forced to team up and go inside of the Negative Zone. After closing the portal, they are stuck within the Negative Zone, but Reed's genius mind finds a way for them to get out, but the Thing makes sure Doom has to stay behind. The Trial of Reed Richards When the FF are battling the Kree empire to try and recover the stolen Cosmic Cube, known to the Kree as the Tesseract, but during the battle Reed accidentally kills Ronan the Accuser, causing him to be put on trial, and he is only let go after Galactus attacks the Kree and the Fantastic Four save them. Ronin Quest of Shang Tsung After Ronin completes all the tasks needed to be completely welcomed into the Clan of Akihiro, he is given the quest to find the body of a long dead hand sorcerer named Shang Tsung. He and Elektra begin their adventure together, but during their ventures across the mystical side of the world, the Hand is going to stop at nothing to bring them down before they can uncover Shang Tsung's "corpse". Eventually, they discover Shang Tsung is not dead, he just needed two members of the Akihiro Clan to free him in order to get his power and immortality back. Ultimates Rise and Fall As Loki, one of Thor's greatest enemies, reassembles the Masters of Evil to guard the Norn Stones, the Ultimates are spread thin and they are each sent to one of the Nine Realms, they must find their way to Asgard, which is where Loki is deploying forces to Midgard. Eventually, the Ultimates fight alongside the Asgardian forces to defeat Loki once and for all. Secret Invasion Generally an all-universe arc, the Ultimates are the main focus. Humans in specific places are replaced by Skrulls including Black Widow, Spider-Man, Magneto, Human Torch, Hulk, Venom, Beast, Yellowjacket, Storm, Spider-Woman, and several others. The finale leads to a battle between the residents of Earth and the Skrulls, demolishing most of Earth's major locations. Avengers Assemble About a month after Nick Fury's supposed death, he resurfaces with a new team of black ops superheroes calling themselves the Avengers. They gain much popularity, but the Ultimates want them out of the picture, and eventually Fury betrays his team and most of the Avengers are arrested, but a small amount of them are given amnesty to remain a small team that will be allowed to operate under the radar. Age of Ultron When Yellowjacket's robot assistant, Ultron, goes rogue it begins secretly sabotaging the Ultimates in various ways. Eventually, the blame goes to Pym himself as Ultron used his clearance codes for everything. As Yellowjacket is brought to the Raft, Ultron makes robot duplicates of the Ultimates, sending them across the planet terrorizing major points still being reconstructed from the Secret Invasion. The Ultimates try to take out Ultron himself while other teams are sent after the Ultimate duplicates. They only manage to defeat Ultron after Pym is freed from prison to enter Ultron's shut down codes. He later leaves the Ultimates. Ultimatum Magneto has had a lot of time to plan his revenge on the humans for the death of his daughter. As Mystique tries to talk him out of his plan, he murders her in cold blood, telling Sabretooth to eat her in case she isn't truly dead. After this is over with, Magneto manipulates the polarity of the Earth, causing New York to flood, killing thousands, including superhumans. As several heroes help out with the flood, Reed Richards, Nick Fury, Iron Man, and Captain America travel into the Negative Zone to interrogate Dr. Doom, believing he was the one who somehow caused the flood. He manages to defeat the four of them and return to his own dimension to add to the chaos. However, it does not take long for Reed and Tony to open up a portal to return as well. Soon, a strike force is assembled by Nick Fury to take the fight to Dr. Doom, who has returned to Latveria. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, the Thing, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, and Lady Sif are all deployed to Latveria, where Doom battles all of them, and reveals it wasn't him who caused the flood. Professor X discovers Magneto was the one who caused the flood, but before he could tell anybody, Magneto arrived and said he wasn't finished with his massacre, killing Professor X. Soon, Wolverine puts together his own strike force, consisting of Phoenix, Cyclops, Iceman, Spider-Man, Beast, Hulk, Punisher, Ghost Rider, and Storm. They take the fight to Magneto, but not all of them make it out alive. After the Ultimatum has ended, over 7,000 people had died, and the living heroes are all trying to help out in the recovery of New York and the rest of the world that had been affected. Effects of Ultimatum 'Changes to the Universe after ''Death of Spider-Man Due to Miles Morales being present in the other 1260 blog, we all know Peter's death is inevitable. But his death has Earth shaking effects on Earth-1260. Some very similar to the Ultimate Universe, others VERY Artemized. Let's go down the list. Spider-Man Obviously, this one is changed all around. Miles Morales becomes Spider-Man not long after his family moves from Kansas to New York because Miles's dad's job transferred them. Miles left behind his best friend (Damien) and his crush (Heather), and he spends most of his time missing them until he is befriended by one of Midtown High's biggest jocks, Johnson Ganke. The two soon become best friends, and when Miles is eating lunch, a recently escaped spider from Alchemax (who was trying to recreate Spider-Man) finds its way to Miles, biting and transforming him. He eventually gets Nick Fury's permission to be Spider-Man and joins the Ultimates for a short time until his mother is killed by a mass murderer called Mist. This was his inspiration to start taking his responsibility as Spider-Man seriously. He becomes a successful hero with the help of Peter Parker's old girlfriends, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy. X-Men This one is similar to the Ultimate Universe. The original X-Men break up, but Kitty reforms the team with her new boyfriend, Iceman, his best friend, Human Torch, and a newly famous mutant named Rogue. Eventually, the former member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Mystique joins the ranks of the X-Men, wishing to avenge her son's death at the hands of Magneto. Speaking of Magneto, he had recently been released from prison under agreement he work with the Sentinel Initiative to wipe out the Mutant Race. When the X-Men begin taking on the Sentinel Initiative, Kitty Pryde becomes a beacon of hope to mutants and humans alike, becoming the celebrity she never wanted to be. Mystique eventually discovers Mesmero is controlling Magneto to become an anti-mutant extremist. Eventually, the Ultimates, mainly President Captain America, get involved in Kitty's charades as leader of the X-Men, but they refuse to back down, which leads to a small scale Ultimates vs X-Men. Eventually, when the X-Mansion is destroyed by Sentinels, the X-Men (with a few new members) are forced to relocate to the abandoned Morlock tunnels. Fantastic Four The Fantastic Four is no more. Reed Richards is now the psychotic futuristic known as the Maker. Human Torch has joined the X-Men. Sue and Ben have begun a relationship and occasionally fight alongside the Ultimates until becoming full time members. Ronin Pretty much nothing changes with his portion of the universe since he isn't even in America, he is still the badass he always was. Ultimates Almost too many changes to list! But I'll try my best. Black Widow becomes Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America becomes the President, Nick Fury is hired by Widow to form the West Coast Avengers (whose roster will be revealed if anyone asks), but they don't have a happy ending, Iron Man becomes Iron Patriot (temporarily), and the Maker's Children of Tomorrow (with the assistance of Modi) slaughter Asgard, leaving only Thor, who joins the Ultimates alongside his human counterpart. But of course, not everything lasts. Even after all of these changes, eventually an Ultimates Unity Division is created, consisting of Captain America, Thor (Don Blake), Hawkeye, Wolverine, Rogue, Emma Frost, and the alien Adam Warlock. However, the disputes on this team are beyond belief, which eventually leads to them disbanding. And the cherry on top of it all, eventually a few members of the Ultimates (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ant-Girl, Invisible Woman, and the Thing) leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and form a new team called the Defenders. And Black Widow, still the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., recruits all new heroes to be the Ultimates including Hercules, Adam Warlock, Vision, Agent X, Firestar, Domino, Hulkling, Wiccan, Giant Man (Scott Lang), and Black Panther. Black Widow also remains a member of the team. Inhumans ''Coming Soon!' Category:Blog posts Category:Earth-1260